Lex Luthor
Intelekt na poziomie geniusza , wyjątkowy pamięci ( hyperthymesia , ejdetyczna , mnemonist itp. ) Dostęp do ogromnego bogactwa i zasobów Bardzo sprawny naukowiec , inżynier , polityk i przedsiębiorca Robotic kombinezony bojowe przyznania zwiększonej siły, wytrzymałości , analizy taktyczne , różnych broni i możliwości lotu Aleksander Józef " Lex " Luthor jest postacią fikcyjną ,supervillain pojawiające się w komiksach publikowanych przez DC Comics . Luthor jestwróg Supermana , ale biorąc pod uwagę jego wysoki status jako supervillain , on również wchodzić w konflikt z Batman i innych superbohaterów w DC Universe . Stworzony przez Jerry Siegel i Joe Shuster ,postać pojawiła się w Action Comics # 23 (kwiecień 1940) . Luthor jestbogaty , moc -mad magnat wysokiej inteligencji i niesamowitej sprawności technicznej . [ 1 ] cele Luthora zazwyczaj centrum zabić Supermana , czołowy przeszkodę dla osiągnięcia megalomańskiego cele oprawcy . Pomimo okresowo sobie zasilany egzoszkielet , Luthor tradycyjnie brakowało supermoce lub podwójną tożsamość. [ 2 ] Lex Luthor został starannie dobrany jego publicznego persona jednak , aby uniknąć aresztowania . On jest znany ze swojej filantropii ; przekazując miliony dolarów do Metropolis w ciągu roku , finansowania parków , fundacji i organizacji charytatywnych, medycznych . [ 3 ] Lex Luthor zazwyczaj pojawia się w komiksach i innych mediów jako łysy magnata biznesu z ogromnego bogactwa i władzy korporacji. Jednak Luthor został przedstawiony jako szalonego naukowca , który w stylu powieści , sieje spustoszenie na świecie, z jego futurystycznego uzbrojenia . Charakter został później przebudowany jako magnat i przemysłowca . W swoich pierwszych występach , Luthor jest pokazany z głową pełną czerwonych włosów . Mimo to ,charakter później bezwłosy w wyniku błędu artysty . 1960 historia Jerry Siegel rozszerzony na pochodzenie i motywacje Luthora , ukazując mu się przyjaciel z dzieciństwa Superman , który stracił włosy , kiedy pożar zniszczył swoje laboratorium , pożar , który Luthor obwiniać Superboy , który próbuje zapisać Luthor z lifeform Luthor stworzył in vitro , że groził zabije Luthora. [ Spis treści [ ukryj ] 1 Historia publikacji 1.1 Tworzenie i rozwój 1.2 1980 - 1990 1.3 Współczesne wizerunki 2 fikcyjna biografia 2.1 Silver Age 2.2 Modern Age 2.2.1 Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych 2.2.2 Usunięcie ze stanowiska 2.2.3 Kryzys Nieskończona 2.2.4 52 2.2.5 Rok później i odliczanie 2.2.6 Kryzys końcowe 2.2.7 Nowy Krypton 2.2.8 Last Stand of New Krypton i Wojny Nadczłowieka 2.2.9 Czarna noc 2.2.10 Najjaśniejszy Dzień : Komiksy - Action "Czarny Pierścień " 2.3Nowy 52 3 Relacje i rodzina 3.1 Ciągłość sprzed kryzysu 3.2 Ciągłość pokryzysowej 4 moce i umiejętności 5 Inne wersje 6 W innych mediach 6.1 filmów aktorskich i telewizji 6.2 Animacja 7 Referencje 8 Warto przeczytać 9 Linki zewnętrzne Historia publikacja [ edytuj] Tworzenie i rozwój [ edytuj] Luthor pojawił się w Action Comics (t. 1 ), nr 23 (1940 ) . Sztuka Joe Shuster . W swoim pierwszym , Action Comics # 23 (kwiecień 1940) , Luthor jest przedstawiany jako diabolicznego geniuszu i jest określany przez jego nazwiskiem . Mieszka w latającym mieście zawieszony przez sterowiec . Po przejęciu kontroli nad kilku krajach europejskich poprzez swoje machinacje , Luthor próbuje wywołać wojnę pomiędzy dwoma fikcyjnymi narodów Galonia i Toran z pomocą krzywym Galonian Walnego Lupo . Planuje ustawić wszystkie narody świata jest w stanie wojny , ale w końcu zatrzymał się Superman . Obejmujących bieżące wojny między Galonia i Toran , Clark Kent wywiadów Walnego Lupo . Lupo informuje Kent żetymczasowy rozejm został powołany w celu negocjacji. Kiedy że rozejm jest uszkodzony przez Galonians , Lupo twierdzi, że to był wypadek . Podejrzewając inaczej, Kent następująco Lupo jak Superman . W ukrytej jaskini , Lupo komunikuje się z niewidzialnym przywódcą Luthora . Superman dowiaduje się o planie ataku na neutralny kraj i konfrontuje Lupo . Przed walnym mogą wystawiać swoje skryte szefa, zielone promienie strajk i zabić go . Superman zatrzymuje atak na kraju neutralnym , i jak Kent , odsłania jego informacji do krajów walczących . Zaniepokojony wiedzy Kenta jego zaangażowania , Luthor przechwytuje partnera w hrabstwie Kent , Lois Lane . Lois dostaje wiadomość do Clark Superman na sterowiec doprowadzenia bazy Luthora , aby ją uratować . Superman jest poddawany Luthora zielony promień , który osłabia Supermana . Man of Steel jest w stanie uciec , jednak i zniszczyć sterowiec . Pojawiają się tylko on i Lois uciec kiedy się zawiesi na Ziemię . Z Luthor z obrazu , kraje walczące deklarują zawieszenie broni . Clark dostarcza historię do Daily Planet i wraca do domu z Lois . [ 8 ] Luthor powraca w Superman # 4 i próbuje ukraść broń, która jest zdolna do powodowania trzęsień ziemi . Superman w folie jego próbę kradzieży urządzenia . Superman Luthor to wyzwanie na pojedynek z jego broni przeciwko władzy Supermana , w którym Superman wygrywa. Jednakże , jest toodwrócenie uwagi , aby umożliwić mu ukraść urządzenie trzęsienie ziemi . Pomimo Superman niszcząc jego bazę , Luthor ucieka . Superman niszczy urządzenie, trzęsienie ziemi inaukowiec, który go tworzył popełnia samobójstwo , aby zapobiec jego przemiany. W historii w tej samej sprawie , pokazano również , że aby stworzyli miasto na zatopionej zagubiony kontynent Pacifo i odtworzyli prehistoryczne potwory, który planuje wyzwolić na świat po opróżnieniu szybów naftowych suche. Clark i Lois po latać tam,pterodaktyl atakuje ich samolot , zabijając pilota . Chociaż Superman pokonuje go , widzi, że szok umieścił Lois w śpiączce . Wydaje się, że Luthor zmarł przed atakami swoich potworów , po którym Superman łamie pokrywę miasta szkła , powodując na ocean , by go zniszczyć . Następnie zabiera Lois Clark do lekarza, który ją ożywia i zaczyna obejmować historię . Jednak Luthor powraca w Superman # 5 z planem na miejsce hipnotyczny gazu w biurach wpływowych osób , które zamierzają rzucić naród na depresję przy pomocy skorumpowanych finansisty Moseley . Pod koniec tej historii , że po raz kolejny pokonany . Pojawienie Luthora w Superman (vol. 1 ) # 4 (1940 ) . Sztuka przez Dave Bussink . W swoich pierwszych występach , Luthor jest przedstawiony jako mężczyzna w średnim wieku z głową pełną czerwone włosy . Mniej niżrok później , jednakartystyczny błąd spowodowało Luthor jest przedstawiona jako całkowicie łysy w pasie gazety . [ 9 ]przy błędzie jest nadana Leo Novak, studio artysty, który przedstawionym na dziennikach Superman w tym okresie . [ 10 ] Jedna z teorii głosi , że Novak pomylił Luthor dla Ultra- Humanite , częsty wróg Supermana , który w swoim wcieleniu Golden Age , przypominało łysiejący starszy pan . [ 10 ] Inne dowody sugerują, projektowanie Luthora została mylić z tym zstockier , łysy giermek w Superman # 4 (wiosna 1940) , 10. Luthora następny wygląd występuje w Superman # 10 (maj 1941) , w którym Novak przedstawiono go jako znacznie cięższe , z widocznymi żuchwy [ 10 ] nagła utrata charakteru włosy ma dokonano odniesienia do kilku razy w ciągu swojej historii . Kiedykoncepcja multiwersie DC zaczął chwycić , rudowłosa wcielenie Luthora został przepisany jako Aleksiej Luthora , odpowiednik Lexa z Ziemi - Dwa równoległego wszechświata . W 1960 roku , pisarz Jerry Siegel zmieniony fabuła Luthora do włączenia jego utraty włosów do jego pochodzenia . W 1944 Lex Luthor byłpierwszy znak w komiksie , ( i jeden z pierwszych w fikcji ) użyć bomby atomowej . Amerykański Departament Obrony poprosił tę fabułę być opóźnione od publikacji , które było do 1946 roku. [ 11 ]Departament Obrony później poprosił o dziennikach nadczłowieka komiksu do zabrania w kwietniu 1945 roku , który przedstawionych Lex Luthor bombardowanie Superman bombardowani z promieniowania cyklotronie . 12 W historii pochodzenia drukowanej w Adventure Comics # 271 (kwiecień 1960) , młody Lex Luthor jest pokazany jako początkujący naukowiec, który mieszka w Smallville , rodzinnym Superboy . Nastoletnie Luthor ratuje Superboy od przypadkowego spotkania z Kryptonite . Z wdzięcznością Superboy buduje Luthor laboratorium , gdzie tydzień później udaje mu się stworzyć sztuczną formę życia , która Luthor kochał jakby jego własne dziecko. Wdzięczny, z kolei do Superboy , Luthor tworzy antidotum na zatrucia Kryptonite . Jednakprzypadkowe wybuchnie pożar w laboratorium Luthora . Superboy używa super oddech ugasić płomienie , przypadkowo wycieki substancji chemicznych , które powodują Luthor , aby przejść łysy ; w procesie , niszczy również sztuczną formę życia Luthora . Wierząc Superboy celowo zniszczone jego odkrycia , Luthor atrybuty jego działania do zazdrości i śluby zemsty . Zemsta Luthora pierwszy przyszedł w postaci wspaniałych projektów inżynieryjnych w Smallville , aby udowodnić swoją wyższość nad superbohatera , tylko do siebie iść katastrofalnie się spod kontroli i wymaga interwencji superboy za . W zakłopotania montażowe dalsze pogłębianie nienawiści Lexa dla Superboy dla rzekomo bardziej upokorzyć go, a on bezskutecznie próbuje zamordować superbohatera . [ 13] Zmieniony pochodzenie czyni walkę Luthora z Supermanosobisty , i sugeruje, że jeśli wydarzenia nie rozwinął się inaczej , Luthor może byłybardziej szlachetny człowiek . Elementy te zostały zagrane w różnych opowieści na przestrzeni 1970 i 1980 , w szczególności w powieści Ostatni Syn Krypton Elliot S. Maggin za . [ 14 ] To zemsta powoduje rodzinę Luthora do wyprzeć go i zmienić ich nazwy do Thorul . Prowadzi to także do lat Superman, Luthor i Supergirl zatajenie prawdy z siostrą Luthora , Lena Thorul . Powiedziano jej brat zginął w wypadku wspinaczki . Ona ma ESP uprawnień z tytułu dotykając jednego z wynalazków Luthora . Kiedyś dowiedziałem się o Luthor jest jej brat i krótko straciła pamięć . Jednak Luthor wybuchła więzienia i dał jej kwiaty miał rozwinięte , że usuwa się złą pamięć z jej umysłu . 1980 - 1990 [ edytuj] Okładki do The Man of Steel # 4, Johna Byrne'a . W 1986 roku w limitowanej seriiMan of Steel , John Byrne przeprojektowany Lex Luthor od podstaw , które zamierzają gołotrem , że 1980 będzie wiedział :zła władza wykonawcza . Początkowo brutalne i nadwaga ,charakter później przekształciła się w szczuplejszej , bardziej atletycznej wersji swojego dawnego siebie . Luthor nie jest już opowiadał utraciły włosy w pożarze chemicznej ; raczej jego włoskowate pokazano jako cofnięty naturalnie w czasie. Marv Wolfman ,pisarz na Action Comics , który miał jedną rozmowę z Byrne przed Luthora restarcie 15 przypomniał : Nigdy nie wierzyłem oryginalny Luthor . Każda historia zacznie z nim wyrwanie się z więzienia , znalezienia jakiegoś gigantycznego robota w starym laboratorium ukrył się gdzieś , a potem , że on pokonany . Mój widok był , czy może sobie pozwolić na te wszystkie laboratoria i gigantyczne roboty , że nie będzie potrzebne do rabowania banków . Myślę również, że później , że Luthor nie powinien mieć super moce . Każdy inny złoczyńca miał super moce . Moc Luthora był jego umysł . Musiał być mądrzejszy niż Superman . Moce Supermana musiał być bezużyteczne przeciwko niemu , ponieważ nie mogli fizycznie ze sobą walczyć i Superman po prostu nie był tak mądry jak Luthora . [ 16 ] Nowoczesne Wiek Lex Luthor jest produktem wykorzystywania dzieci i wczesnej ubóstwa . Urodził się w dzielnicy Suicide Slum Metropolis , jest on zaszczepił z pragnieniem , aby stać się self-made man . Jako nastolatek , bierze się dużą polisę ubezpieczeniową na jego rodziców bez ich wiedzy , a następnie ich sabotuje hamulców samochodu , powodując ich śmierć . Po ukończeniu MIT , Luthor zakłada własną firmę , LexCorp , która rośnie dominować wiele Metropolis. Luthor nie fizycznie pojawić się w Człowieka ze Stali do czwartego wydania , który odbywa się w ciągu roku po przyjeździe Supermana w Metropolis. Gdy Lois Lane i Clark Kent są zaproszeni na galę społeczeństwa na pokładzie jachtu Luthora , terroryści przejąć statek bez ostrzeżenia , zmuszając Superman interweniować . [ 17 ] Luthor zauważa Superman w akcji , a raz , że napastnicy są wysyłane , ręcebohateraosobistego wyboru starając się go zatrudnić . Kiedy Luthor przyznaje, że miał nie tylko przewidział atak , ale zorganizował dla jego wystąpienia , w celu zwabienia Superman się ,Burmistrz deputizes Superman aresztować Luthor dla lekkomyślnej zagrożenia . To , w połączeniu z oburzenia , że Superman jestjedyną osobą, że nie może kupić od, grozić lub w inny sposób kontroli , wyniki w zastaw Luthora zniszczyć Supermana za wszelką cenę . Jako takie , jest bardziej niż chętny do pomocy innych biznesmenów zniszczyć inne superbeings . Odegrał on znaczącą rolę w pozornej śmierci Swamp Thing , które zagrożone życie wielu ludzi , jak parlament Drzewa próbował go zastąpić . [ 18 ] Mimo ogólnej akceptacji charakterystyki Byrne'a , o czym świadczy późniejsze dostosowania w innych mediach , niektórzy autorzy wzywali do powrotu do pierwotnego stanu Luthora jako szalonego naukowca . Jeśli chodzi o skuteczność bohatera jako skorumpowanego miliardera , autor Neil Gaiman powiedział: Szkoda, Lex Luthor stałmultinationalist ; Lubiłem go lepiej jako łysy naukowiec . Był w więzieniu , ale nie mogli umieścić swój umysł w więzieniu . Teraz jest po prostuchuda Kingpin . [ 19 ] Romantyczne aspiracje Luthora wobec Lois Lane , ustalone już na początku serii , stać sięcentralnym punktem opowieści bezpośrednio po to . [ 20 ] Jest on widoczny dzięki czemu powtarzające się próby sąd ją podczas Człowieka ze Stali , ale Lois prostu nie zwróci jego uczucia . [ 21 ] Współczesne wizerunki [ edytuj] Ta sekcja wymaga dodatkowych cytatów o weryfikację . Proszę poprawić w tym artykule , dodając do rzetelnych źródeł cytatów . Informacje nieweryfikowalne mogą zostać zakwestionowane i usunięte . (Styczeń 2011) Superman : Birthright ,limitowana seria napisana przez Marka Waid w 2004 roku , oferuje alternatywne spojrzenie na historię Luthora , w tym jego młodości w Smallville , a jego pierwsze spotkanie z Supermanem . Historia jest podobna do serialu z 2001 roku Smallville , [ 22] , który następuje życie Clark Kent jako nastolatka i do wczesnej dorosłości . Jednym z elementów działki podziela komiksu i serialu jest problematyczne stosunki Lexa Luthora z jego bogatego ojca, Lionela . Przyrodzone zapraszają również koncepcję Silver Age of Luthor Befriending Clark Kent jako młody człowiek . Podczas nieudanej próby komunikacji z planety Krypton ,który singes wybuch wybucha off włosy Luthora . [ 23 ] [ 24 ] pierwotny zamiar Waid było odrzucić pojęcie Lex Luthor jestzły biznesmen , przywracając jego status jako szalonego naukowca . Jednak ostatecznie przyznał, żeprezes Luthor byłoby łatwiejsze dla czytelników do uznania . W Birthright , Luthor pozostajebogaty magnat korporacyjnego ; w przeciwieństwie do charakteryzacji Byrne'a , jednak LexCorp jest oparta na badaniu Luthora życia pozaziemskiego , zapewniając w ten sposób związek między sobą a Superman [ 22 ] [ 25 ] W retrospektywnym odcinku Superman : . Birthright miękka handlu, Waid wyjaśnia : Pomimo moich osobistych uprzedzeń , mówię zostawiamy Lex biznesmen karną on był przez ostatnie 17 lat. Producenci Lois & Clark lubi to , że chłopaki z kreskówek WB podobało ... więc wyraźnie , że działa na pewnym poziomie . Obawiam się, że , przynajmniej w moich oczach , fakt, że Luthor wolno działać niekwestionowana od lat robi Superman wyglądać nieskuteczne . [ 26 ] Przyrodzone wstępnie miała ustanowić nowy początek dla Supermana i Luthora . [ 27 ] Jednakże , do rozczarowania Waid , wcanonicity serii ostatecznie zdyskredytowane przez historie , które go następnie . [ 28 ] zwięzłą biografię dla Luthora , później opisane w działaniu Comics # 850 , po raz pierwszy pojawił się w 2007 limitowanej serii Odliczanie do Final Crisis # 34 . Prąd pochodzenie Luthora wydaje się byćsynteza aspektów z ciągłością Silver Age i The Man of Steel mini- serii . Ostatnie zmiany w ciągłości DC Comics ujawniły się byćrezultatem nieskończonej Kryzysowego mini- serii 2005 . Jak wskazano w kopii zapasowej profilu w 52 tygodniowej serii , i problem potrzebne post- Action Comics # 850 Lex Luthor w tej ciągłości jest synem magnata biznesu Lionel Luthor i jego towarzystwa małżonek , Leticia . Jak pokazano wcześniej w Superman : pierworództwo i historie sprzed kryzysu , spędza część swojego dorastania w Smallville , w stanie Kansas , gdzie spotyka Clark Kent , Lana Lang i Pete Ross . Jednak w serii 2009-2010 Superman Secret Origin , Lex , jego ojciec i jego siostra Lena Luthor są biedni i Lionel jestnadużyciem alkoholowych i problem potrzebne . W obu wersjach , Lex Luthor opuszcza Smallville " pod chmurą plotek i podejrzeń " , gdy jego ojciec jest tajemniczo zabity . Luthor pozostawia swoją siostrę i migruje do Metropolis , gdzie zakłada LexCorp . i problem potrzebne Luthor staje się tak potężny , że kontroluje wszystkie media w Metropolis i wykorzystuje go do wzmocnienia jego wizerunku jako bogatego dobroczyńcy . Rywal gazety Daily Planet zawsze stał za darmo , potępiając działania Luthor w skandaliczne redakcji podpisanego przez Perry White. W rezultacie, kiedy Clark Kent jest pierwszy wprowadzony do Planety,gazeta jest prawie bankrutem , zniszczony i nie może sobie pozwolić na nowe dziennikarzom . Dzięki wyglądzie Clarka Kenta jako Supermana i Lois Lane i Jimmy Olsen poświęca wywiady i zdjęcia , obieg papieru na 700 % zwiększa . Powrót papier jest przerwana, gdyUS Army , prowadzony przez ojca Lois , generał Sam Lane, siłą zamyka działalność. Ogólne Lane usiłuje zmusić Lois , aby powiedzieć im wszystko, co wie o Supermanie , który jest terazzbiegiem po uciekł z przesłuchania wojskowej . Dzięki pomocy Jimmy'ego , Lois udaje się uciec do pomocy Supermana . Sam przybywa i zamówień Superman i Lois aresztowany . Jednaktłum włącza Armii i Superman nakazuje tłum zatrzymać , mówiąc im , że oni niearmia , nie Lex Luthor , ani siebie , mają być zbawicieli Metropolis męska . i problem potrzebne Rola Znając Luthora w atak Armii przeciwko niemu , Superman konfrontuje go i mówi mu , że Metropolis nie należy do niego : " . nam nie właścicielem " Lex obiektów , ponieważ Superman nie jest z Ziemi . Superman odpowiada: " To jest mój dom " , i odchodzi. Luthor posiada Superman odpowiedzialny za Luthor traci pełną przyczepność na ludzi Metropolis, żalu , który trwa na wieki. W obu " JLA " i " 52 ", Grant Morrison twierdzi, że ego Luthora prowadzi go do przekonania, żejedynym powodem, Superman popełnia dobre uczynki jest jakoś uderzyć w Luthora i udowodnić, kto jest lepszy , twierdząc, że jest to niemożliwe do Superman być tak dobry , jak on wygląda. Wiele razy , Luthor stwierdził, że mógłby on wspomagany całą ludzkość , gdyby nie zakłócenia Supermana , twierdząc, że nie daje ludzkości cel , że mogą realistycznie dążyć do powielenia , a Superman sprawia, że sięgają poniemożliwe . Jednak zarówno Superman i Conner Kent wezwali go na hipokryzję tej wypowiedzi , zauważając, że regularnie odrzucił łatwe możliwości chętnie pomagać innym , tylko dlatego, że on poświęcili możliwość zabicia Supermana w ten sposób . Wierzą, że to pokazuje, że ego Luthora jest dla niego ważniejsze niż ludzkość . Nawet wtedy, gdy Superman był bez mocy po bitwie Metropolii 29 i pozostał w ukryciu przez rok ,tylko rzeczą Luthor osiągnąć w tym czasie było" Everyman " sabotował własny projekt , gdzie " znaleźć [ sam ]duża maszyna niszcząca tak [ on ] może złamać rzeczy " , twierdząc, że Superman zawiózł go do niej . [ 30 ] idea ta została wzmocniona , gdy Luthor był krótko połączyła się z niemal wszechmocny podmiot, który wnosi pokój po trudnym " dzieciństwa " . Podczas gdy połączył się z podmiotu , Luthor miał moc , aby przynieść pokój i błogość do całego wszechświata , potencjalnie corazwiększa nawet niż Superman bohater , ale Luthor walczył przeciwko tej władzy tylko dlatego, że miałby dzielić to rozkosz z Supermanem , jak również. Fikcyjna biografia [ edytuj] Srebrny Wiek [ edytuj] Lex Luthor , kiedy pojawił się w Action Comics # 544 . W ciągłości sprzed kryzysu , ambicje jazdy Lex Luthor są zabić Supermana i zniewolić Ziemię jako odskocznię do dominacji wszechświata . [ 31 ] W Action Comics # 271 (1960 ) , Superman przyznaje, że Luthor " mogło byćpotężną siłą dla dobra świata , ale wybrał do kierowania swoją wielką mózg naukowe w kanałach karnych ". [ 32 ] Mimo, że żaden z jego prób zabić Supermana pracować na stałe ( choćnie- kanoniczne klasyczna historia od 1961 zatytułowany "Death of Superman " został Luthor w końcu zabija Supermana po usypiające go podszywając się iść prosto , choć wtedy Supergirl aresztuje go , a on zesłany do Strefy Phantom ) , [ 33 ] [ 34 ] Luthor rutynowo udaje się uciec z więzienia i znów grożą świat . 24 Choć jestzauważyć karnego na Ziemi , Luthor jest czczony na obcym świecie Lexor , gdzie odnaleziony utraconej technologii planety i przebudowany społeczeństwa dla jego mieszkańców . Najwyraźniej przegrał walkę Supermana , tak aby woda mogła być transportowana do pustynnej planecie , jak on reaktywowany maszyny kopanie , ale odkrył , że nie może znaleźć wody . On i Superman początkowo poszedł w świat , aby mieć właściwą walkę jak Superman nie chciał pojawić tchórzliwy po Luthor nad radiem wyzwał go do walki , a ta planeta miała czerwone słońce oznaczające Superman stracił tam swoich uprawnień . W rezultacie staje się bohaterem w oczach ludzi Lexor , podczas gdy Superman jest znienawidzony jako czarny charakter . [ 35 ] W końcu poślubia kobietę o imieniu Ardora lokalnego , [ 36 ] , z którymi ojcowie heson , Lex Luthor , Jr po debiucie , [ 37 ] Lexor pojawia się sporadycznie w różnych komiksów Superman jako podstawy Luthora operacji , gdzie płace ataki na Supermana . Po katastrofalnej porażce z Supermanem , Luthor postanawia przejść na emeryturę i przejdź do Lexor - stałe. Jest to ujawniono , że Lexor cierpi na ten sam problem , który zakończył istnienie Krypton , ale Luthor obmyśla " neutrarod " zagłuszyć reakcji podstawowych . Pomimo jego szczery wysiłek zreformowania i spędzać czas z żoną i dzieckiem , psychologiczną potrzebę Luthora do popełnienia przestępstw re- powierzchnie , zwłaszcza po jego odkryciu randki Power Armor od wieku technologicznego Lexor za . Potem idzie na serii tajnych ataków grasujących , wyznając niespodziankę w grabieży i rabunku odnotowano w wiadomościach . Superman , ze względu na jeden z wciąż aktywnych maszyn Luthora zagrażających masowego rażenia, leci do Lexor zająć Luthora . Podczas bitwy wywiązała,salwa energii z battlesuit Luthora przypadkowo przeciąża " Neutrarod " -a iglicę Luthor miał zbudowany w celu przeciwdziałania Lexor niestabilność - geologiczne w wyniku anihilacji Lexor i wszystkich jej mieszkańców , w tym jego żona i syn . Luthor w końcu powraca na Ziemię , w stanie zaakceptować swoją rolę w destrukcji i obwinianie Supermana dla niego Lexor , nawet psychicznie blokowania pamięci , aby nie zwariować . [ 38 ]Lexorian supersuit teraz włączony Luthor iść mano a mano z Supermanem , na fizyczny poziom . Luthora towarowym battlesuit z tej epoki - ciężko opancerzonym , lotu , zdolny garnitur z urządzeń kryptonitu , wbudowanych w rękawice [ 39 ] - został zaprojektowany przez George Pérez jako część toyline super moce w 1980 roku i wprowadzony jako Luthor działał jako suwerena Lexor za . To wystąpiła w ostatnim ciągłości , zwłaszcza podczas Nieskończonego Kryzys. Podczas 12 - emisyjnej limitowanej serii kryzysu na Nieskończonego Ziem , sojuszników Luthor się z kolegą wróg Supermana Brainiac rekrutacji armii supervillains obejmujących multiwers DC , zamierzając wykorzystać zamieszanie spowodowane przez kryzys . Jednak, gdy staje się jasne, że jest to , jak wiele w ich interesie , aby zapisać multiwers jak nikogo innego , Luthor i Brainiac niechętnie sprzymierzyć ich frakcji z Supermanem i innymi bohaterami . Na zakończenie cyklu rzeczywistość jest zmodyfikowany tak , że każdy z poszczególnych światów wchodzą w ich właściwym miejscu , zbiegają się w jedną. Potem Luthor jest zwrócona do więzienia wszystkich swoich wspomnień z sojuszu zapomniane . Srebro / Brąz Wiek Lex Luthor poznał swoją oficjalną "koniec" w" Co się stało z człowiekiem jutra ? " historia linia zamknięty przed kryzysem Superman chronologię . Luthor znaleziono robota głową Brainaic i został połączony z nim. Brainiac przejął kontrolę ciała Luthora i starał się zniszczyć Supermana raz na zawsze , połączenie sił z Legii super- złoczyńców . Walcząc kontrolę Brainiac , w Luthor błagał super - powered Lana Lang go zabić ; że spełnione łamiąc kark . Choć Luthor zmarł , Brainaic był w stanie utrzymać kontrolę nad ciałem na chwilę przed zestaw zesztywnienie pośmiertne i jego mózg został zmuszony do jej opuszczenia . Nowoczesne Wiek [ edytuj] Okładki do Supergirl / Drużyna Luthor specjalne nr 1 , przez Kerry Gammill . W ramach zmian ciągłości , które następnie The Man of Steel i Superman : Secret Origin, Luthor jest pokazany aktywnie uczestniczy w tworzeniu trzech złoczyńców Superman , pasożyty (pośrednio ), Bizarro (zawiodły wyniku próby klonowania Superman ) , i cyborg Metallo . Po odkryciu , że Metallo jest zasilany przez " sercu" kryptonite skale w Superman (Vol. 2 ) # 2 , Luthor kradnie go , aby kształtowane pierścień kryptonitu dla siebie . Nosi rudy obcy wokół palca jako symbol , że jest nietykalny , nawet w Człowieka ze Stali , po przeprowadzeniu serii porwań , aby spróbować określić charakter związku między Superman i Clark Kent . Jednak , choć komputerowa analiza zebranych danych wykazała, że Clark Kent i Superman to ta sama osoba , Luthor odrzucił wyniki , ponieważ wierzył , że " wiedział " , że ktoś tak potężny jak Superman nigdy nie zdecyduję się na normalne życie ludzkie . [ 40 ] Luthor ostatecznie cierpi na ciężką raka wywołanego przez długotrwałej ekspozycji na promieniowanie do ringu ; [ 41 ] przed tym , kryptonit był błędnie przyjęto do produkcji "czystej" promieniowanie , które jest nieszkodliwe dla ludzi . Jego ręka wymaga amputacji , aby zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się raka , [ 42 ] ale wtedy to już przerzuty , a jego stan jest zacisk . Luthor postanawia udawać własną śmierć przez pilotuje samolot prototypowy na planowanej podróży dookoła świata i zawiesza go w Andach ; jest to tylkoprzykrywka dla usunięcia jego mózgu z jego ciała raka jeździł i wzrostu sklonowanego ciała wokół niego , po czym przechodzi on uważał się za jego nieznane dotąd , nieślubnego 21 -letniego syna i następcy , Lex Luthor II . Jego oszustwo korzystał przez tętniące życiem nowe ciało z brodą i głową pełną rudych włosów , a także przy założeniu, australijski akcent w ramach jego fałszywej fabuła . [ 43 ] Jak Luthor II , on dziedziczy kontroli LexCorp i uwodzi Supergirl ( protoplazmatycznego klon alternatywnego wszechświata Lana Lang ) , ze względu na jego podobieństwo do jej twórcy ( alternatywnego wszechświata Luthor ) . [ 44 ] ciało klon Luthora w końcu zaczyna się pogarszać i wiek ( i traci włosy ) w szybkim tempie ,z boku skutkiem choroby, która dotyczy wszystkich klonów. Tymczasem Lois Lane odkrywa dowód zbioru klonu Luthora i fałszywej tożsamości , [ 45], z pomocą Supermana , ona odsłania prawdę iprzygnębiony Superman pomaga zrozumieć Luthor . W końcu staje sięstałym Luthor więźniem we własnym ciele , nie mogąc nawet mrugnąć, a przysięgając zemstę na Supermana . Pomoc przychodzi w postaci Neron demonów ; Luthor jest oferowany w pełnym zdrowiu , w zamian za usługi i duszy . Nie wierząc w istnienie duszy , że się zgadza. [ 46 ] Po powrocie do Metropolis, Luthor swobodnie obraca się w ręce policji i postawiony przed sądem . Jest on uniewinniony ze wszystkich zarzutów , gdy Luthor twierdzi, że został porwany przez zbuntowanych naukowców z Cadmus Labs, który zastąpił go w gwałtowną klonu , który jest prawdopodobnie odpowiedzialny za wszystkie zbrodnie , z którymi Luthor jest naładowany. [ 47 ] Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych [ edytuj] Okładka do Lex 2000 # 1 , wyposażony Lex Luthor jako prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych . Sztuka przez Glen Orbik . Decydując się na włączeniu do polityki , Luthor zostaje prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych , wygrywając wybory na platformie promowanie postępu technologicznego . Jego pierwszym prezesem był działanie do podjęcia proponowanego moratorium na bazie paliw kopalnych do Kongresu USA . Luthor jest wspierana przez skrajnej niepopularności niewłaściwego poprzednich administracji kryzysu trzęsień Gotham City ( jak przedstawiono w fabule wylądować niczyja w tytułach Batman ) i własnych pozornie heroicznych wysiłków zmierzających do odbudowy Gotham . Po sześciu miesiącach , Gotham jest odrestaurowany i wraca do Ameryki . Jak na ironię , Batman ostatecznie dowiaduje się, żecała klęska byławiną Luthor sam jak próbował przejąć kontrolę nad Gotham przez kucie uczynki na ziemi, w jego imieniu , co powoduje, Bruce Wayne zrywając wszelkie więzi handlowych między rządem USA i jego firmy , Wayne Enterprises, w proteście wyborów Luthora na prezydenta . Luthor odpowiada z kolei poprzez organizowanie za zamordowanie kochanka Wayne'a , Vesper Fairchild i kadrowanie Wayne za morderstwo (jak Bruce Wayne : Ścigany ) . Wcześnie triumf pierwszej kadencji Luthora występuje podczas Nasi Worlds at War komiksu crossovera , w którym koordynuje US Army , superbohaterów Ziemi, oraz szereg niegodnych zaufania obcych sił do walki głównego złoczyńcę łuku historia , Imperiex . Jak to jest w końcu ujawnił jednak Luthor wiedział o inwazji obcych z góry i nie zrobił nic, by ostrzec bohaterów Ziemi do niego , co prowadzi do zniszczenia Topeka, Kansas , przez sondę Imperiex . Usunięcie z urzędu [ edytuj] Początkowy historia łuk Superman / Batman trwającej serii przedstawia upadek panowania Luthora jako prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych . W " najlepszych na świecie " ( powszechnie określane jako " Public Enemies " ) ,kadra superbohaterów ostatecznie złamać szeregi z Justice League sprzeciwiać Luthor . Batman , który wcześniej zakazane wszelkie próby zdetronizować Luthor z urzędu przez życie , doprowadziła szturmu na Biały Dom . To był oparty o zamachu na części Luthora powiązania Supermana do asteroidy kryptonite , że jest pędzącego w kierunku Ziemi , twierdząc , że miał " evidence' , który odmówił , twierdząc , że podziela natomiast to bypubliczne chwalić jego działania , gdyby wiedzieli, to